ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanaida Sharpe
Takeru Shiba (born April 3rd, 1992 in Kanagawa, Japan) is an international professional wrestler and manga writer better known as Kanaida Sharpe. Sharpe currently works for Wrestleworld, but has wrestled internationally for such companies as the International Championship Wrestling Alliance, National Wrestling Federation, Universal Wrestling Corporation, Frontier Wrestling Alliance, and Super Japan Pro Wrestling over the course of a seven year career. 'Early Life': Takeru was born the second of five children to Masataka and Ishii Shiba with his older sister Kimiko being only two and a half years older then he was. Takeru was introduced to professional wrestling early in his life due to his father's job of helping gaijin or foreign talents with living arrangements while they worked for one of the many wrestling companies in Japan-namely Takeru's father worked for the young Super Japan Pro Wrestling company-where the young Masataka worked hard and eventually he would become friendly with a gaijin family that had moved to Japan by the name of Slayton and the two families became close with some of people jokingly accusing that Kimiko Shiba and Slayton's son Devon would eventually get married due to how close the families where-but nothing came of that. At an early age, Takeru discovered his three main passions in life: Drawing, candy, and sports. Being a naturally gifted artist and athlete, Takeru would take to most sports like a fish to water with his personal favorites being baseball and rugby among others. However Takeru showed little interest in becoming a professional wrestler, instead choosing to pursue his dream of becoming a manga artist and applying to the Osaka University of Arts Junior College and it would be here that he would find himself involved in wrestling due to him joining the school's wrestling club and entering at the 76 kg (168 lb) class and discovering that he was actually pretty good at it. Deciding to take a chance on something, Takeru decided to take a sabbatical from his college work and traveled to the only person who he thought could judge him to see if he had any real talent as a wrestler-eventually starting his training at the (in)famous Slayton Dojo in Cameron North Carolina. 'An era of madness AKA Early Career:' Personal Life: As previously stated, Takeru is the second oldest of five children with his sister Kimiko being the oldest as well as she is in charge of the Sports Brands division of the Shiba Zaibatesu as well as she sits on the board of directors for the Pro Wrestling Nova promotion based out of Riverside, California. In Wrestling: Finishing Moves: * The "Ghost of the Navigator" (Fireman's carry swung into a high-angle sitout side powerslam, usually held for the pin) * The "Thing outta Time" (Crossface chickenwing) * "Ups & Downs" (Sitout Running Powerslam) * The "Eternal Edge" (Front flip piledriver) * The "Wings of Icarus" (Double underhook overhead gutwrench transitioned into a modified corkscrew neckbreaker) Signature Moves: * The "Time Stopper" (Rewind enzuigiri) * The "Grand Train" (Standing moonsault side slam, sometimes transitioned from a straitjacket wrist-lock) * The "Air Stampede" (Cartwheel over the top rope suicide corkscrew moonsault) * The "Spiral DDT" (Front flip DDT) * The "Phantom Train" (Running Death Valley Driver into the turnbuckles)-adopted from the Reaver * "Max Headroom" (High speed big boot to the head of a seated, kneeling, or rising opponent) * "Karma Bomb" (High-angle senton bomb) Managers: * Ezra Rosenberg * Jamal Rockworthy * Korra Farron Wrestlers Managed: * Tidus Hunter * Jericho Morton * Uiriamu Minami * Gabriel Poe * Kyo Kusanagi * Jeremiah Snake/Ian Slayer * Clark Steel * Kain Darkwynd * Talia Yamahara Nicknames: * The "Wild Thing" * The "Punk Rock Time Bomb" * The "Funky Headhunter" * The "REAL Punk Rock Werewolf" * The "Funky Warrior" Stables: * The Dominion (w/Ethan Stryfe, Devon Slayton, Colt Kawaii, Angela Dante, Talia Yamahara, Karl von Eichmann, Jamal Rockworthy, Tidus Hunter, Brenda Storm, Thomas Bane, Korra Farron, Celes Dumont, Amy Slayton, Athena Asamiya, "Dragonfire" Kien Lun with Ezra Rosenberg) * The "Generation Hex" (w/Tidus Hunter, Jericho Morton, Uiriamu Minami, Kyo Kusanagi, Jeremiah Snake, Clark Steel, Kain Darkwynd, Gabriel Poe) Themes: * "Chaos" by Like A Storm (2nd & Current Wrestleworld) * "Little Crazy" by Fight (1st Wrestleworld/ICWA/NWF/FWA/SJPW/UWC) * "Nothing Comes Easy" by Godsmack (Generation Hex theme) * "Danger Zone" (Kenny Loggins cover) by The Protomen (w/Tidus Hunter) * "Bloodrocuted" by Dethklok (w/Kyo Kusanagi & Jericho Morton) * "Thunderhorse" by Dethklok (w/Tidus Hunter & Kyo Kusanagi) * "Hell" by Disturbed (Dominion stable theme) Championships & Other Accomplishments: National Wrestling Federation/NWF: * Junior Heavyweight champion (x2) Frontier Wrestling Alliance/FWA: * United States Tag Team (x1, w/Tidus Hunter) * World Six Man Tag Team (x2, 1 w/Kyo Kusanagi & Jericho Morton, 1 w/Tidus Hunter & Kyo Kusanagi) Universal Wrestling Corporation/UWC: * World Tag Team (x1, w/Tidus Hunter) Super Japan Pro Wrestling/SJPW: * 2012 God of the Super Juniors tournament winner International Championship Wrestling Alliance/ICWA: * World Junior Heavyweight (x4) * ICWA Highlight of the Year 2012